


For Your Trouble

by SleepGlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Fenrir Greyback is not nice, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Stranger Sex, canonically gross Greyback, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepGlue/pseuds/SleepGlue
Summary: Draco has a certain reputation that Lucius would like to keep quiet. Fenrir Greyback gets the job done, but not in the way Lucius expected to pay for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unhealthy Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135012) by [Marmeladeskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies). 



“What are you doing here?” 

The broad figure of a man stepped forward from the shadows of Lucius’ bookshelves and revealed himself in the dim candlelight above the desk. “Begging your pardon for the late hour,” Greyback’s scratchy voice was low and loud in the quiet study, “but we had a deal, Lucius.” 

“Oh, _that_ ,” Lucius sneered as he pulled the gloves from his long fingers and moved away to hang his things upon the serpentine coat rack by the door. “Well? Will McEwen keep quiet?” 

Greyback’s eyes darkened and his grin became absolutely predatory. “Archie and his wife know just what will happen to that _tempting_ ,” Greyback licked his lips obscenely, “little girl of theirs if either of them lets slip what business Draco has in certain alleys.” The werewolf chuckled to himself, clearly finding humor in the situation where Lucius saw none. 

“And his wife?” Lucius snapped. “You were to speak with McEwen alone, not let his wife in on my son’s disgusting habits. Fifteen galleons.”

“The deal was twenty-five,” Greyback said through gritted, dirty teeth. 

“The deal was for you to keep one man quiet, not one man and his wife. Knowing you I’m sure that useless girl was there, too. Three people know now.”

At that, Greyback’s jaw unclenched and he clicked his tongue in obvious amusement. “Three?” Greyback laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking smug. “More’n three people know what kind of slut your boy is.” 

Lucius very carefully did not react beyond the involuntary twitch of one lower eyelid. Instead, he withdrew a small key from an inner pocket of his robes and moved to stand behind the desk in the center of the room. He unlocked the topmost drawer and plucked a small purse from inside which he tossed in front of the werewolf. “There are twelve galleons in there,” Lucius explained as he locked the drawer once again, “for your _trouble_.”

“Twelve?!” Greyback snarled, slamming the cracked knuckles of both fists down onto the desk. An inkwell rattled and one piece of parchment rolled in on itself, but Lucius did not appear perturbed. 

“Yes, twelve,” Lucius hissed. “The Dark Lord would be displeased to learn of your insolence. Consider my silence bought. Take it before I change my mind.”

With a quick swipe of one pawlike hand Greyback snatched up the little purse and dropped it into his breast pocket. The coins tinkled softly against the werewolf’s chest when he gave them a couple fond pats. Greyback knew that this was his dismissal, but he stayed rooted to the spot and watched Lucius until the slender man finally raised his eyes again. 

“Your boy, Draco,” Greyback’s yellow eyes gleamed in the candlelight as he spoke, a vindictive sharpness to his gravely voice, “he’s stopped getting buggered by strangers every week. No need for that when he’s found a man who knows how to handle him, how to give him,” Greyback grunted as he gave the front of his trousers an emphatic squeeze, “what a cockhungry boy needs. And you know what he says when he’s well and thoroughly fucked? After I’ve come inside your son he says to me, ‘thank you, Daddy.’” 

At the startled look on Lucius’ normally stoic face Greyback threw his head back with a barking laughter that followed him toward the door. Rage and humiliation mixed to form a deep red tint that burned all the way up Lucius’ high forehead. Greyback knew he had only narrowly escaped unscathed with his money when a bolt of red blasted the moulding off the door he ducked through. It had been well worth the risk and the loss of income just to see the look on Lucius Malfoy’s face.


End file.
